


Košile bližší než svetr

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, John's jumper, M/M, the purple shirt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Nebylo to poprvé, co si Lestrade a jeho lidé všimli, že John nosí stejnou košili ...





	Košile bližší než svetr

Onoho sychravého listopadového rána neměl nikdo z přítomných nejlepší náladu. Vlhký chlad všem zalézal za nehty, každý toužil po teplé posteli a v tak nekřesťanskou hodinu se nedalo nikde koupit alespoň slušné kafe.  
Snad proto, že byli všichni tak mrzutí, neodpustili si Anderson s Dovanovou pár polohlasných poznámek na Johnovu adresu, ačkoliv to nebylo poprvé, kdy si tohohle detailu Lestradovi lidé všimli.  
Sám inspektor na Johnovi zaznamenal fialovou košili nejméně potřetí. Ovšem krom toho, že tuhle barvu na doktorovi nikdy dřív nevídal, o tom zvlášť nehloubal – no tak se John nechal trochu ovlivnit Sherlockovým vkusem. Už sdíleli byt, aniž se vzájemně zabili, víc jak rok, dalo se čekat, že od sebe něco pochytí.  
To Donovanová, s ženským smyslem pro detail, byla všímavější. Ta košile nejen, že měla stejnou barvu, jako ta Sherlockova, byla to úplně stejná košile, seržantka poznala značku, která tenhle model vyrábí.  
Lestrada to celkem překvapilo, John si potrpěl na praktické oblečení za rozumnou cenu a tohle bylo dost mimo jeho styl. Anderson následně odvodil, že si ji doktor pořídil na balení ženských. Na tom něco bylo, John ji nikdy neměl na sobě během jejich pivních pátků, nenosil jí přes den. Zato jí měl oblečenou při těch několika málo příležitostech, kdy detektivní duo povolali na pomoc narychlo v nějakou příšernou noční hodinu.  
John se také pokaždé tvářil mimořádně nasupeně, nejspíš mu zkazili podstatně lepší program. Jenže tentokrát bylo půl šesté ráno, rande musel mít už včera, bylo zvláštní, že si ji zase vzal.  
Nakonec nad tím Lestrade mávl rukou, John se jistě oblékal ve spěchu, tak zkrátka nahmátl první kus oblečení po ruce.  
Doktor se dnes tvářil mimořádně nerudně a s rukama zabořenýma v kapsách pozoroval Sherlocka při práci. Ten se zimomřivě choulil do svého kabátu, dokonce si přidržoval zvednutý límec těsně u krku a chrlil své dedukce, prokládané poznámkami o tom, jak je celý případ jasný, vědět to předem, tak se s Johnem neobtěžovali z postele.  
Ach jistě, tohle mělo Lestradovi docvaknout dřív. Ani Sherlock nebyl tak velký hrubián, aby v tuhle hodinu vyreklamoval Johna od některé přítelkyně. Doktorovi rande včera nevyšlo, takže nocoval doma – to vysvětlovalo jeho vražednou náladu, podstatně mizernější, než měli všichni ostatní.  
Donovanová mezitím špitala svému kolegovi: “Tak mu to zas nevyšlo!”  
“Není divu, já bych modní rady od psychouše nebral. I přes ty drahý obleky by s ním nikdo nebyl, ani kdyby mu za to platili!”  
Když je na tu vzdálenost slyšel inspektor, John musel pochopitelně také a inspektor mohl vidět, jak se pod svou černou bundou napjal a sevřel pěsti v kapsách. Jestli si ti dva nedají pozor na pusu, tak tu dnes skončí někdo s vyraženými zuby.  
Lestrade nebyl jediný, kdo zaznamenal Johnovo napětí. Sherlock se přestal věnovat mrtvole na chodníku a obrátil se k inspektorovi: “Jestli chceš, abychom příště opustili pohodlí našeho bytu a šli dělat tvou práci, tak ať je ten případ přinejmenším osmička. Jdeme domů, Johne, máme lepší věci na práci!” a vykročil směrem k hlavní ulici.  
Anderson si neodpustil polohlasné: “Lepší věci na práci? Pche, tak nenejvýš se rejpat v ovčích očích a zahánět doktorovi holky!”  
Sherlock se před Andersonem zastavil, ale neobrátil se k němu. Místo toho zavolala přes rameno: “A ještě jednu věc, Lestrade. Pokud máme brát tvoje případy, tak si zkroť svoje lidi, obzvlášt tohohle nadrženého nevěrníka!”  
Dotčený forenzní technik vyštěkl: “Cos to řek!” a pověsil se detektivovi na ruku, kterou si přidržoval kabát u těla.  
Sherlock začal: “Tvou kolínskou jde cítit nejen z Donovanové, ale I ...” jenže větu nedokončil, protože začal ztrácet balanc. Nakonec se Andersonovi vytrhl a opřel se o Johna, aby neupadl. Než ale ten manévr dokončil, kabát, který si přestal svírat se na okamžik doširoka rozevřel a Lestrade, stejně jako zbytek vyšetřovacího týmu, mohl spatřit notoricky známý béžový svetr s copánkovým vzorem, který byl detektivovi očividně příliš krátký.  
Samozřejmě, že John popadl to první, co v temném pokoji nahmatal, stejně jako to udělal Sherlock. A samozřejmě, že byl John naštvaný, když je v tohle vlezle studené sobotní ráno vytáhli z postele do blátivé postranní uličky řešit vraždu.  
Inspektor si pomyslel, že je vážně idiot. Přehlédl tolik signálů, od skutečnosti, že je detektiv náhle mnohem snesitelněší, po fakt, že je doktor víc jak čtvrt roku žádnou přítelkyni neměl.  
Ale když sledoval, jak se Sherlock urychleně halí do svého Belstaffu a vrhá po okolí varovné pohledy, začal se smát a usoudil, že to stálo za to.  
Detektiva totiž vůbec netrápilo, že tahle už celý Yardu ví, že jsou s Johnem milenci. Mohl se pominout, že ho spatřili navlečeného v doktorově příšerném svetru!

**Author's Note:**

> Tuhle drobnost inspirovala fotka, z THoB, kde má John na sobě právě takovou fialovou košili, nápadně podobnou té Sherlockově. Tak jsem to dotáhla ještě o kousek dál.  
> Jako vždy, Vaše komentáře a kudos potěší!


End file.
